Misty Skies
by DeathByMonkey
Summary: What was Prince North's life before he met Sunset? What would happen if he didn't choose her? Side story like thing to Shadows In The Wind. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**HEELOO! Sorry for the SUUUUUPPPEEERRR LOOOONNNGG wait, but I'm back! I has this idea, about what life might have been before Prince North met Queen Sunset. It is a side story to** ** _Shadows In The Wind_** **and I didn't know where to put it there, so I put it here! Enjoy! (WARNING: DRAMA)**

* * *

Snow. Ice. White. Blue. This was everything that was perfect, IceWings were organized, superior, the world, smooth and glistening. This was how it was supposed to be, until North met her. Now red blood, scuffed ground, and dragons fighting is what he sees now. If he chose the other, this will not have happened. It led him to his sister dead and him in chains. A queen hiding and him following. Peace broken and war rising. If only North chose Mist.

* * *

 **OK, sorry for the crazy short chapter, but I just want to get thing moving, so this is a prologue! :)** **Stay tuned for more! PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	2. Scavenger

**HAAAALLLOOOOOOO! Time for chapter 1! This is like a prequel for my origional story, and I might make extra chapters after, like what if this happens or that happens so ya. I am working on the other 2 stories, don't worry, but my brain is as dry as a dry place right now. Except for this story, I got inspiration whlile walking home from school! X) soooooo here you go!**

* * *

"First one to catch a polar bear gets to keep the sapphire!"

North was running across the ice scanning the area for a white bear. He and his best friend Mist were competing against eachother to see who would get to keep the treasure. Their parents gave it to them, as they were in the First Circle far longer than any other dragonet. North was a young prince, his mother Queen Glacier, and his sister Princess Snow. Mist was the daughter of Shard and Storm. Mist had icy blue wings, the rest of her body white, and grey eyes. Arctic was pure white all over, piercing blue eyes, and a greyish blue star shape under his eye.

 _'I have to find a bear first, so I can win my first treasure!'_ North thought.

He took off into the air to cover more ground. He passed by frozen lakes, breathing holes for whales, then he saw it.

 _'What is that? I've never seen such small huts before.'_ North wondered.

He flew down to the ground next to the small ice domes. He saw a small opening on one end and decided to look inside. To his surprise, a small figure covered in fabric was huddled in the back of the dome.

 _'Is that a scavenger? I only ever heard of them... I thought they were endangered, I must have been really lucky, I heard they taste good.'_ North thought.

"This is so much better than a polar bear!" He realized. "I have to show Mist!"

North reached his arm into the tiny opening, trying to grab the scavenger, but it jumped out of his grasp and out the opening and ran as fast as it's tiny legs would go.

"Hey come back!" North said.

North ran swiftly across the ice catching up to the scavenger easily. But the scavenger was smarten than it looked and evaded him when he tried to grab him. Suddenly the scavenger was swept up into the air. North looked up to see Mist holding the struggling scavenger with a polar bear in her mouth. She landed beside him and dropped the bear on the ice.

"I thought you would need help!" Mist laughed. She handed the scavenger to North. "How did you manage to find one? I thought there was only a few left in Pyrrhia. I guess that means you get the Sapphire!"

"Thanks! Great catch with the Polar bear too." North said. "What are we going to do with the scavenger now?"

"I don't know... Maybe we can keep it as a pet!" Mist suggested.

"Great idea! But the scavenger might try to run away..." North said, the scavenger trying to get out of his grip. "We should make a home for it."

"Great idea, maybe we can dig up the place he was staying in before, and put it in a metal cage!" Mist said. "I can get the home, you can build the cage!"

"OK! See you back here at sunset!" North said.

He flew around gathering materials for the cage, and dug a hole where the scavenger couldn't get out, so it wouldn't run away. He spent a long time crafting it to make it able to hold a home, and other things too, and be able to be carried around by a handle. The bars of the cage were close enough together so that the scavenger couldn't get out, but you can see in and out of it.

* * *

North flew to the the place where he and Mist were supposed to meet, with the scavenger and cage in hand. He saw Mist landing there so Arctic swooped down to meet her.

"Here I have the cage, do you have the ice dome?" North asked, Putting the cage down.

"Ya, here I'll put it in." Mist said, placing the dome on the floor of the cage. "Look I also made this, it's for water. I heard scavengers need water everyday and food too." She put a bowl, (Dragon sized), filled with water into the cage.

"Here scavenger, your home is here now." North said, as he placed him inside the cage. It cautiously walked around, and looked inside the dome, too see its things still inside. It disappeared into the dome.

"What are we going to do about food?" North asked.

"I heard they eat almost everything, but they only eat cooked meat... So we can't do that..." Mist said.

"I got it! We can give him fruit! I can ask Mother to let me go to the RainWing Kingdom to get fruit!" North said.

"Great idea! Let's go back now, it's getting late." Mist said. She picked up her polar bear, and North picked up the cage by the handle, and they both flew back to the Ice Palace.

* * *

 **Yay chapter one done! It's a little short for my tastes but this is all I've got so far. I DO have a plan for the scavenger, and I realize that it has no name, (still don't know if it's she or he), so I want you guys to come up with a name! I will pick the one which I feel fits best! Stay tuned and peace out FanWings!**


End file.
